Unfurled
by HeCallsMeHisChild
Summary: The season of vengeance is past, and Maleficent has only two requests left of Diaval.


Leaning against the trunk of a tree, she drew in a breath slowly, savoring the dawn through all of her senses. She could hear dew sliding down the blades of grass, and felt the breeze tugging playfully at her hair as the scent of unfolding Morning Glory petals drifted past her.

Yesterday she had lost her Beastie. Then she had reclaimed her. Then she had reclaimed her wings, and stood victorious over her fallen foe.

Foe? No. He had lost himself to darkness as well, long before she had. Having come through the darkness, she pitied Stefan, who lived and died in it. It wasn't victory she felt standing over his body, but sorrow.

_True love is real, Stefan. I wish you could have learned._

Something stronger than the breeze tugged at her feathers. Opening her eyes, Maleficent gazed at her right wing. Perched on the wrist of her wing was a crow, gingerly needling her feathers with his beak. Arching a brow, she snapped her fingers.

The crow tumbled off her wing, morphing into a man. He grimaced, scrambling to his feet. "Begging your pardon, but you didn't have them before, and it's just good manners to groom wings, especially ones so fine as yours."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but she kept her face solemn. "It's also good manners to ask, Diaval."

Diaval tilted his head to the side. "May I groom your wings? Please?" His finger twitched slightly, as if it truly bothered him that her wings hadn't been properly groomed. "You've just been sitting there all night."

She had indeed stayed at the base of the tree all evening and through the night, her wings wrapped close around her. Not for warmth, but to remind herself that they were there. She hadn't groomed them because she had only wanted to feel them around her.

Her eyes turned thoughtful. "Not now, Diaval. I have a request for you." She rose to her feet, ignoring his squawkish protest. She stretched her wings, slowly, holding them out to their full extent as she closed her eyes, measuring the breeze. "Diaval," she whispered, "Would you fly with me?"

His sudden silence belied his shock.

"I know you fly all the time, and not a day has gone by that I haven't envied you your wings. But Diaval, now I have my wings once again." She opened her eyes, gazing steadily at him. "Would you share a flight with me?"

His wide-eyed stare gave way to a crinkled grin. "D'you really have to ask twice?"

She lifted her hand, snapping her fingers as his form collapsed back into a crow. He flapped his wings, hovering in the air, and croaking for her to hurry up. Breathing deep, she took three large leaps and gave a strong thrust of her wings, shooting up into the air.

She had flown with them the day before, but it had been out of necessity and survival. Now, for the first time in over sixteen years, she flew for sheer joy.

She thrusted forward, flying low over the river she'd grown up by and trailing her hand through the water as she used to do. She wound around cliff banks, deftly avoiding far-reaching branches and weaving around clusters of riverfolk at work. She could hear Diaval closeby, screeching joyously, and she laughed.

Veering sharply she shot upward, corkscrewing as she rose higher and higher. The clouds caressed her wings as she passed through them, and she nearly wept for this tender kiss of the sky. Bursting through the cloud layer, she spread her wings, hovering as the sun spilled over the horizon in all its glory, lighting her form like an angel.

Diaval's wingbeats hovered near, and she kept her eyes fixed on the sun. There was one more thing to ask him.

"You saved my life." She murmured. "If you hadn't been there, or if you had flown off, I would have died. Isn't it funny," she chuckled, "How we saved each other from nets?" Her laughter faded. "You have more than fulfilled your debt to me, Diaval. You no longer need remain in my service."

She turned to face him, giving a long, slow flap to keep in place. "But I would ask you one more thing, Diaval. Could you find it in your heart to remain with me? You were the only one who could come near me in my darkest times, the only one who was there for me." She stretched out a hand to the crow, who stared at her with an unreadable eye. "Diaval, my dear friend, will you stay with me in the Moors?"

He hung there for a moment, considering. Then with a few short flaps he pulled closer, settling onto her hand and folding his wings. He squawked loudly, clicking his beak for emphasis.

She laughed, her eyes glistening. "Yes, I promise to never turn you into a dog again."

He scuttled up her arm and onto the wrist of her wing, again preening at her feathers. She smiled warmly. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have someone else groom her wings on occasion.

….

**Note:** Yes I know I need to work on Elyon, I will, promise. But I had this in mind after seeing the movie for the second time tonight. Probably something like it's already been done, but needed to get this oneshot out of my system.


End file.
